


Gravity

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Jellal has found a new center of gravity, a new person to orbit.





	Gravity

Jellal approached her slowly, like a wary animal. Stopping several feet away, he stood silently for a long moment.

As he opened his mouth, Kagura interrupting before he could say anything. "Don't," she ordered him. "I saved you because that's what was best for me, and best for Erza. I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done. I won't forgive you for taking away my brother. So don't thank me for this. Don't thank me for choosing your life over avenging my only family. Don't."

He closed his mouth and nodded slightly. "How is Erza doing?" Jellal asked instead.

"Unconscious, but her wounds are nothing fatal."

With another nod, he turned away.

"Are you leaving?" she snapped. "Just like that? You're not even going to wait for her to wake up? The woman that fought to protect you from me? The woman who tried to shoulder the blame for Simon? You're just going to leave, and let her wonder?"

_'LIke I did with Simon?'_

Jellal hesitated, and glanced back at the women. He owed his life to both of them. Erza, for saving what remained of his soul. And now Kagura, for saving his life and giving him the opportunity to save Erza here.

It felt like the ground had shifted beneath his feet. A new center of gravity to which he would orbit, much like the heavenly bodies he called down.

"Kagura," he finally said, meeting the proud mage's gaze. "I know you don't want to hear it, but thank you. For saving my life. I'm going to make sure it was worth your sacrifice. Thank you."

Her bitter scream dogged his footsteps, as he headed back into the fray.


End file.
